He wasn't the last
by chorltonni1
Summary: 10Rose with a cameo from 9 The Doctor realises that he is not the last of his kind but what will be the price for this realisation and what will this realisation lead him on to? WRITTEN BEFORE THE FINALE CURRENTLY BEING SHOWN ON TELLY
1. chapter 1 an inclandestine meeting

All characters belong to the BBC and other creators

Chapter 1

There was usually mist around the docks at certain times of the year. Natural weather occurrences people might say, but this night was different. For a start it was the middle of a blazing hot summer. Temperatures were reaching the high thirties and there was not a cloud in the sky during the day. However this night was different. It was like the world knew that something needed to be hid that night.

The man stood by the gate and waited. Dressed in trousers, leather jacket and a jumper top, he was watchful for his appointment to show.

"ahem",

"I thought for a minute you weren't going to arrive."

" Now you should know more than anything that I always keep my appointments, you on the other hand are mostly late if I can remember things rightly."

" you know how unreliable transport is these days."

"Don't I just."

The leather jacket man stood for a minute and looked out over the water

" have you got what I asked you to get me?"

"My, ahem, contacts have managed to procure the vial."

The leather jacket man held out his hand and a vial of clear liquid was put in his hand by a black leather gloved hand.

" We are done. My debt to you is repaid. Now I take my leave of you and I do believe that that if and when we meet again, it will be with the status quo restored"

"then I hope we never meet again. As you know far well, any scheme you have concocted in that head of yours, will surely end up in either yours or my destruction."

"Indeed. But I assure you that my need to utterly defeat you is long gone."

"We shall see"

"Farewell Doctor, as I said I hope to never come across you again"

"The feeling is mutual Master"

The two men turned and went on their respective ways. One to a cargo container , the other to a Blue Police Telephone Box. Identical sounds were heard as both disappeared into the mist.


	2. Chapter 2 repairs to the TARDIS

All belong to BBC

Chapter 2

"The TARDIS never always looked like this" The Doctor said from the steps he was dangling precariously from as he tinkered with some wiring. As much as he enjoyed the way the console room was now, with its organic form and bish bosh of console instruments from the lever to the very old phone handset to even the bell, he sometimes did wish for the simplicity of the old console – white roundels on the wall, white walls, white ceiling, white floor and white console. He even missed the fact that there were double doors before you went outside with the red balled lever to pull down to open them. Granted yes, he did have to thump the console every so often to get them to open but he sometimes missed it. The only thing that he had brought from the old console room was his trusty hammer. He was going to call it Bessie but he remembered that his car was called that.

"Hmmm I really should go back and collect her from the Brigadier"

"Who" asked a blonde woman lying with her feet up on the TARDIS chairs

"Bessie"

"Bessie? Is that a dog or cat of yours?" asked Rose Tyler looking for once since she entered the TARDIS to be plainly bored out of her skin. She realised that the TARDIS did need a bit of repair. Having a Dalek shoot its beam in the room did cause some damage and smacking off a Royal Mail van didn't help much either, she just wished that it could've been when they were at her mum's. Instead the Doctor had taken them off to a place where there was no people just grass and water. What did he call it? The Eye of Orion or something. The green green grass of boredom she called it.

"It's my car. Very nice too. Early 20th century. Goes from 0-60 in 4 ½ seconds. I let the Brigadier keep an eye on it for me that last time I saw him"

"What were you saying about the TARDIS"

"Oh that, yes well there's another console room to the old girl, it's on the other side of her, I don't visit that place much anymore. Smaller type room, scanner on the wall, another set of doors, that type of thing"

"So why don't you use that one then?"

"Long story."

Rose knew not to ask anymore. She definitely had an idea that it had something to do with the time lords and daleks and she didn't want to open that old wound again.

" how much longer are you gonna be? Not only is it taking forever but you do look a complete prat with that red light on your head"

"Nearly finished. Just got to put this on" Sparks flew as the Doctor attached the last wire together and the steps he was dangling on slowly fell backwards. Rose closed her eyes expecting to hear the grunt as he fell but all she heard was the landing of his white ( and in her eyes very out of fashion) trainers hit the grill in front of her.

" there. All done"

"The TARDIS is workin' again?"

"Yep. The old girl is back to her normal self"

If Rose didn't know better she would've laughed when she saw the Doctor pat the console affectionately. But she knew more. She had learnt more.

"Well, lets get going then"

"just give me a couple of minutes to get cleaned up"

The Doctor went to the door and disappeared through it. So Rose done the only thing she could.

She waited. She was just about to go back to her comfortable position when she noticed a sign she had not seen before on the LCD screen on the console. She waited to see if it would disappear thinking that it was part of what the Doctor had done to the TARDIS. But it was blinking mauve and that worried her.

The Doctor came back in, clothes all clean. She called over to him

"Doctor?"

"ahuh?"

" There's a mauve sign on the screen here"

"mauve?"

"MAUVE"

" That cant be good."

The Doctor moved along beside her and looked. His expression changed from interest to shock. And then he went very pale.

"What is it?"

"It is something that should not be"

"meaning?"

" remember in Van Statten's basement, I said that I could tell there were none of my people left"

"yeah"

" Well, it seems that I'm not quite accurate in that statement".


	3. Chapter 3 In the Prime Minister's office

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 3

London in 2006 had become a much more enlightened place. Since the Sycorax incident and the unfortunate resignation of the Prime Minister, it seemed that strong leadership had been required and to the relief of the population of the United Kingdom, they had got it in the shape of Anthony Degaldo. He had come from nowhere to win the leadership challenge of the political party that held the balance of power.

He was a tall man, with a black beard and short hair. His political opponents found him very charming. Often in private discussions with them , he had managed to charm them into thinking that his way was the only safest way for the country to move forward.

He had first and foremost once he came to power disbanded the UK regiment of UNIT and also had tried to find out more about that shadowy organisation called TORCHWOOD. He had told the reporters that there was no alien invasion going to happen and if there were, it would be the British People with him leading them that would lead to victory and that organisations such as UNIT and TORCHWOOD were not required. But that he had failed on. He knew he would in the end. There was no one who could stop him in that.

He had just finished a meeting with his cabinet and though there was a dissenting voice from the chancellor regarding his plans for high taxation of the rich, he knew he could be talked round. He knew what the voters wanted and he was going to give it to them. That way, he knew he could keep going. He had said to his personal advisors that he wanted to be alone, he had papers to look at. And they left without a second word.

So the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom sat, in his extremely comfortable chair and toasted himself. He was on the first step. There were more to come but he had begun.

If anyone had been in the room with him at this time. They would have heard a disturbing, menacing laugh.

Authors note – The character mentioned here is named in respect of the two fine actors that played the Master on TV- Roger Degaldo and Anthony Ainley. They brought to life a character in their own way.


	4. Chapter 4 Always suprising in here

All belong to BBC

Chapter 4

"Doctor?"

Rose looked at the face of her travelling companion and had never been so worried. She had seen him angry, sad and happy and now she saw a new look that she had never seen before

He looked lost. She never seen him like that before and this was scaring her more than Daleks, Sycorax or the Autons ever did.

"DOCTOR!"

His pale face turned and looked at her and for a moment she could see confusion in his eyes then all of a sudden they shifted to comprehension as if remembering who she was and that she was even there.

"Ahh Rose, sorry 'bout that. I...what do you call it... oh yes, I zoned out for a second there."

"Are you ok?"

"Now that is a very good question. And do you know what a good answer is?" He asked inquiringly as she shook her head

"I haven't a clue"

The Doctor took another look at the screen and proceeded to walk round the console, flicking switches, turning dials and then went to the bicycle pump which Rose didn't exactly know the function was.

"Doctor?"

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Where are we going and what are you doing?"

"I am setting the TARDIS to go to the source of the signal she is receiving. And where we are going? That I'm afraid is up to the old girl here" As before he gave the console an affectionate pat "She may get a bit mixed up in her old age but she is very good at following that kind of signal"

He turned another dial and the time rotor went into motion.

Rose looked at the Doctor

"What was that signal anyway? If it was mauve and you say it's the space way of saying danger than why are we going to it?"

"Well, it's also a way of letting the TARDIS know that there is another time lord nearby or within a certain time zone or area. That in itself is strange because I would've been able to feel something too." He poked himself in the head twice. Rose thought he actually done it a bit too hard.

"And do you feel anything?"

"Nope. No feeling, no thoughts, no anything. Though it has happened before.

"The no feeling thing?"

"Oh yes 3 times actually."

"And who was it you met then?"

"Oh it was me. Once I met two of my other selves, another I met 4 of them and another time just the one. It isn't a normal occurrence I can assure you and I am sure that cannot happen again either."

"Whys that then"

"'Cos the time lords allowed it to happen. And they are not here anymore so it cannot be that"

"Wonder who it could be then?"

"Yes I am wondering that too."


	5. Chapter 5 Back in the office

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 5

Delgado had just finished talking to the ex prime minister. That tiresome woman Harriet Jones. He had never found out why she had resigned. He only knew that something had changed from her being the strongest prime minister in British history to being someone who looked tired. But she had still been very interruptive. His charm that worked so well on others did not work on her. He had to admit that it was surprising to him. But he would find a way to make her succumb to his reasoning. He hadn't failed before. Anything to stop her saying her name and what seat she currently held. What was it she said? Oh yes "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North" or something like that. He had heard she introduced herself when she was PM as "Harriet Jones, Prime Minister" even though everyone knew who she was. Bloody woman.

But now he had other things on his mind.

The red LED that he had installed on his desk was flashing away intermittedly. He cursed the humans for having red as a colour for danger when mauve was such a better colour. But he could not find a mauve LED anywhere on this damn planet. That was something he would have to fix once this little problem was sorted out.

He had asked to be left alone as he had some papers to work on. Once the final adviser had left he stood up and walked to the bookcase that he had brought in when he became prime minister. He walked behind it and got into it.

He went to the console and pushed down the black handle and double doors behind him closed. Then he went to the computer screen and saw the mauve signal. That was a sign he thought he would never see again. He had visited Gallifrey or tried to not that long ago and found it a ball of ash. He didn't know what had caused it and He didn't really care either. All he knew now was that there was no one left to stop him. Not even him.

He remembered the last time he had met the Doctor. Had actually done something that had made him shake to his very bones. He had helped the Doctor. All because the Doctor had brought him back from the living hell he was in when he fell into the Eye of Harmony in that damn TARDIS of his. But the Doctor insufferable as he was had seen fit to bring him back. He had been in the Doctor's debt then. Which he had repaid when he delivered the vial. He didn't ask why the Doctor had needed the vial of the most powerful explosive ever devised but he had achieved his task. He somehow thought that it maybe had something to do with Gallifrey now being ash.

But still he didn't care.

With Gallifrey ash, and not even a feeling of any other time lords' presence or even his, he set his plan in motion. But even he had a feeling that there was no one left to stop him.

But now? He wasn't so sure.


	6. Chapter 6 A cup of tea is in order

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 6

The TARDIS spun through the time vortex and as per usual its occupants were being thrown around. It was times like this that the Doctor realised that he would have to fix the stabilisation circuits but he always ran out of time. Strange that. He glanced over at Rose who seemed to be clinging on for dear life. He was always glad he asked her to come along with him. She made him feel less like that last of his kind.

Rose shouted across from where she held on

" When are we going to get where we're going?"

"As soon as the TARDIS pinpoints where that signal came from."

"And that is when?" Just as she said the words, the time rotor stopped and the TARDIS stopped spinning evening up as it landed.

"Never mind!.

The Doctor went over to the LCD screen and took a glance making sure that he knew what was outside the doors.

"I think you better give your mother a call. It seems that we might be popping in for dinner"

"We're in London?"

"Oh yes. London, April 2006. Saturday 15th to be exact"

"Told you we should've just come here to fix the TARDIS"

"So you keep telling me. Give your mother a ring and tell her we're on our way."

10 minutes later The Doctor and Rose exited the TARDIS and bounded up the steps to Jackie's flat and let themselves in. Jackie came into the hallway and gave her daughter a hug. The two women went into the kitchen to catch up on all the gossip and the Doctor turned on one of the tools he needed to find out what was happening.

The television.

He switched channels to one of the rolling news channels and caught a snippet of news regarding a summit with the new Prime Minister.

" and the Prime Minister today has also made a statement regarding the break up of the United Kingdom. Mr Delgado stated that he would not let the suggested break up happen and he would do everything in his power to ensure the continuance of the nation."

The Doctor put on his glasses and stared hard at the picture of the Prime Minister and shouted into the kitchen.

"Who's the Prime Minister now?"

Jackie came in and offered the Doctor a cup of tea and sat down.

"oh some man called Anthony Delgado. He took over from Harriet Jones after new year. Some sort of leadership challenge, though that was a joke."

"How you mean?"

"There were no rivals against him. Everyone dropped out of the race"

"hmm"

Rose looked at the Doctor

"Doctor? What's the matter"

The Doctor turned to both Rose and Jackie

"Well it seems that your new Prime Minister isn't exactly human."

Jackie nearly dropped her coffee mug

" He's not one of those slitheeny things is he?"

"Oh no. He's not a slitheeny type thing. He's a bit much worse than a slitheen.

"What is he then?"

"He's one of the most evil beings ever to come into existence. All he cares about is domination and power. And to make matters worse, he's also a time lord. The Master!"


	7. Chapter 7 Why do you pick silly names?

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 7

"The Master?"

"The Master!"

"What is it about your people and silly names?"

The Doctor looked at Jackie, aghast.

"Silly names? I have you know that I have a perfectly good name thank you very much"

Rose stifled a laugh at the Doctors indignation.

"You have got to admit it is strange having just one name. No forename or surname."

"My real name is unpronounceable to you but I was known as Theta in the academy"

Both Rose and Jackie laughed at this name but then stopped looking at the paleness of the Doctors face.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I was just remembering my academy days. Now where was I ? Oh yes, the Master. He was my best friend in the academy"

"and how he pick up the name Master then and you the Doctor"? Rose asked looking interested in finding out a bit more about her companion.

"That's a story I can tell you. But we have more urgent things to worry about then just nominating a name."

The Doctor sat down on the sofa and seemed to go into a deep trance. After a good ten minutes or was it longer he suddenly sprung up, the grin that seem to come naturally to him in its glory on his face.

"Rose, get Mickey on the phone and ask him if he still has that virus disc I gave him?"

"What disc? Why do you need to know?"

"Because if he has that disc I can undo some tinkering that Mickey and myself managed to do and that is the way we can let the Master know that we are on to him?

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"Simple!"

Rose looked at the Doctor as if he had gone completely insane.

"How?"

"The Code 9 alert"


	8. Chapter 8 Work is never done

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 8

The Master sat in his TARDIS, checking over the console as he finished his calculations. He knew if this worked, then he could divert the natural resources of several oil rich countries and transfer them to the holding tanks that he had certain corrupt companies build. And they had an infinite storage capacity. He thought how amazing 31st century technology was when used in a 20th century environment. All he needed to do was reverse the neutron flow of the collectors at the vital moment and he would be on the first step to world domination.

Even if it was going to take place in a small country that he really didn't care about. He hated the weather and the fact that there was a Chinese, kebab house and fast food restaurants in every high street. He did prefer fresh fruit after all.

He finished his current calculation and save the information to his TARDIS databank. He opened the double doors and proceeded to resume the mantle of Anthony Delgado, Prime Minister (Damn that Harriet Jones).

He stepped out of his TARDIS which resembled a bookcase and went to his liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a glass of White Zinfrendel, he sat down and contemplated his next step.

A buzz from his intercom brought him back to his senses.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for the interruption, Prime Minister, but the Home Secretary is here to see you."

"At this time? I told you I didn't want disturbed."

"He does say it is rather urgent."

"Very well, send him in."

The Home Secretary, a small man with wisps of hair at the sides of his head, walrus like moustache and a belly to match came in looking either excited or completely scared out of his wits

"Yes Humphrey, what can I do for you at this late hour?"

Humphrey Robinson looked as if he was going to vomit over the desk, which wouldn't do. It really wouldn't do at all.

" I'm sorry for the interruption Prime Minister but we have a slight issue which you need to know about straight away. It's an unwritten rule you see when this situation occurs. The Prime Minister has to know straight away. But this situation hasn't happened since the Slitheen incident a couple of years ago."

Humphrey Robinson seemed to be getting more red cheeked as he kept on talking regarding unwritten rules on what the Prime Minister needs to be kept informed about. From foreign diplomats being caught with secrets to the running out of teabags down in the kitchen of Downing Street.

The Master held up his hand.

"Robinson! You're babbling man. Tell me what you came here to tell me."

"yes sir, sorry sir. The thing is , well the thing you see is…."

"Just tell me man or find yourself fired and made so small you will be the most insignificant member of parliament in history." The Master placed his hand on his Tissue Compression Eliminator just in case.

"We've had a code 9 alert sir"

The Master leaned back on his leather seat, glass in hand and wondered what the man was on about. The TCE in his hand was getting twitchy.

"And what exactly is a Code 9 alert?"

"It's what the security services call it when there is an expert on alien matters in the UK area. This man seems to come and go though as we have no idea of where he stays or lives."

The Master released his hand on the TCE and waited for Robinson to finish his explanation.

"All we know about this man is he has a thing called a TARDIS and he is called the Doctor."

The wine glass slipped from the Master's hand and fell to the floor.

"The Doctor? Are you sure in that?"

"Yes Prime Minister. It's been confirmed as a Code 9"

The Master stood up.

"Thank you Humphrey. Your assistance has been most appreciated."

Robinson stood up

"Thank you Prim….."

A white light filled the room and once it cleared all that was left of Humphrey Robinson, Home Secretary of the UK, married with 3 kids, 2 dogs and a cat was a small doll like figure.

"Well, Doctor it seems even the Time War can't extinguish your light from the universe.

The Master went back to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a far more stronger drink.

And all that could be heard from the Prime Minister's office was an evil deadly laugh.


	9. Chapter 9 We cant all just sit here

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 9

Rose, Jackie, Mickey and the Doctor sat in Jackie's living room. Rose and the Doctor mugs of tea, Mickey and Jackie with something slightly stronger. All looked agitated especially Mickey.

"Now what do we do?"

"We wait."

Mickey gave a sound that could have been classed as a sobering laugh.

"So, you're saying that we sit and wait for a galactic evil git to turn up at Jackie's front door and murder us or worse."

Jackie gave a gasp

"whats worst than murdering us?"

The Doctor looked at Jackie. He could only sympathise with the situation that she found herself in

"Jackie you'll be surprised. But Mickey is right I cant put you in any danger."

He stood up and buttoned his jacket together.

"Right you three, you're all going to the TARDIS"

Three shouts of indignation came straight at him.

The Doctor held up his palm and waited for silence

" It's the only place where I know that you will be safe."

"Won't this Masochist know where it is?"

"I scrambled the code 9 alert so He will not know where the signal came from. Unless of course he uses his TARDIS but the Prime Minister is a busy man. He might not be able to get away to do that."

He started for the door

"Oh and Jackie?"

"Yes?"

The Doctor had a grin on his face as he turned to her

"It's the Master, not the Masochist!"

"He's a politician ain't he?"

The group of four laughed at the words and they all thought the same thing as they made their way to the blue box

How true those words were.

Once the Doctor had shown Jackie and Mickey where the TARDIS' drink cabinet was ( He may be a time lord but it always helps to have a well stocked fridge) he made his way back to the console room where he was going to face something more angry than the Master had ever been.

Rose!


	10. Chapter 10 A Mini and an angry Rose

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 10

The Doctor walked very slowly towards the console room trying to decide which way he would face the bound to be angry 20 year old. Should he try to tell her why he made this decision? Should he try and outshout her, he did have quite a shouty voice these days. Or should he do what any man does and run for it?

He saw her as he came through the doors and saw her and he resolved what he would do at that precise moment.

He would talk it through. However before he could even open his mouth she turned to him

"Do you just expect me to stay here with them two and knock back large quantities of whatever you have in the fridge?"

"I wouldn't worry about them two, one shot of what I saw them pouring into a glass will knock them out until this is over."

"Oh right, well I'm still coming with you, and you won't make me change my mind on this."

"Agreed."

"I've faced Daleks, slitheen, Geld and Cassandra so……. Hang on. You agree?"

"Oh yes, you know when to get yourself out of trouble. Those two on the other hand will just get in the way."

And with those words Rose kept quiet.

"And this place is the safest place for them, passed out in the drinks room with a glass of Venusian Sambuca still half full beside them. It's a very potent drink you know. Doesn't contain alcohol but has the potency of the strongest you can get."

"My mum and Mickey can drink a bit"

"Not this time"

He turned to the scanner and flicked a couple of switches.

"Aha! I've managed to locate the exact location of the Master's TARDIS and three guesses where it is?"

"Downing Street supposedly."

"Yes well they must have rebuilt it."

"Right Rose, the next thing we must do is make our way to Downing Street but without the use of the TARDIS. Where's Bessie when u need her?"

"There's Mickey's mini?"

"I've never been in a Mini before."

Before long the Doctor was hunched behind the wheel of a 1980 Mini with his legs wedged very close to the steering wheel.

"How does he fit in this thing?"

"You'll be surprised."

"I don't want to know actually"

They sped along the London streets and slowly (it is a mini after all) made their way towards Westminster.

About a mile away from Westminster, they ran into a police checkpoint. A few cars were before them so they waited.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked as she wound down the squeaky window

"Haven't thought of one just yet. I'm still trying to get ideas sorted in my head."

"Well I hope you have your driving licence with you, 'cos the police are waving us to the side."

The Doctor wound down his window as the officer beckoned them forward

"Have you got any identification on you sir?"

The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his battered leather wallet and passed it to the officer.

"Doctor John Smith?"

"Yes."

"Could you and your associate get out of the car Sir and come with me?"

The Doctor and Rose got out of the battered mini and followed the police officer around the corner to a deserted small street.

"Against the wall if you please."

"Now hang on a …….." The Doctor never got to finish his sentence as he was pushed roughly against the wall.

It was only then that he noticed a couple of policemen had cocked their guns, machine guns at that.

"Oh this is not good," he exclaimed with a worried look on his face

Rose looked at him

"What you mean?"

"I think that we're not going to reach Downing Street"

The 3 policemen raised their machine guns and placed their fingers on the triggers.

"You think?" said Rose

"Yeah actually its not exactly a thought any more"

The lead policeman stood to the side.

"Safeties off!"

"Aim!"

"FI………….."


	11. Chapter 11 Terrorists and numbers

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 11

Harriet Jones could not believe what she had just read on the communiqué that had just been issued from the Prime Ministers office. Even though there was no one else in the office she still read it out loud.

"From the Prime Minister's office.

Intelligence services had informed the Prime Minister of the entry into the UK of two dangerous terrorists. One is a Caucasian female around 20 years of age with the name of Rose TYLER. She will be accompanied by a male, also Caucasian. However as this man is a master of disguise we do not have an update of his recent appearances. He is either known as Doctor John SMITH. Both these people are to be considered armed and dangerous and if seen or apprehended will be executed as enemies of the United Kingdom. A special task force of police are currently handling this situation.

It is hoped this will be sorted out shortly

Roger Ainley

Secretary to the Prime Minister"

Harriet grabbed her coat and handbag and ran out of her parliamentary office. She was actually glad she stayed in London to finish off some paperwork before visiting her mother. She ran out down the corridor even smashing into an octogenarian MP, she thought he was from a Northern Ireland constituency and was as tough as old nails so he could take a battering. She ran down the stairs to the underground car park and jumped in her car. She thought it was lucky she had a speedy turbo diesel. As she started the car, she turned on the Bluetooth speaker and plugged her phone in. Then as she screeched out of the car park she hit her speed dial

"Access number?" a female voice said on the other end

"74 111 110 101 115"

"Communication for?"

"83 109 105 116 104"

There was a hiss of static on the other end of the line then a male American type voice came on the line

"Ah Harriet. What can I do for you?"

"This is an urgent call but do you know where exactly that special police task for apprehending those so called terrorists are exactly at this moment?"

"That is a normal police situation. We do not associate with those."

Harriet thumped her steering wheel as she flew past 4 speed cameras all of which flashed."

"Its not terrorists they are after. Do you know of the Doctor?"

The silence at the other end of the line was almost deafening.

"The task force is just round the corner from your current location. They have picked up the terrorists."

"Damn!"

Harriet saw the police van and 3 officers with sub machine guns getting out and heading to that small street.

"DAMN!"

She pushed hard with her feet on the break and clutch of her car, her tyres squealing as they sought to get some grip on the greasy surface. Finally the car came to a halt.

She ran towards where the police men had gone. She hoped she wasn't too late.

As she neared the corner she heard a fourth policeman shouting.

"SAFETIES OFF!"

She heard the clicks of the guns.

"AIM"

She heard the guns brushing against body armour.

"F…"


	12. Chapter 12 SAFETIES OFF AIM F

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 12

"STOPPPPPPPPPP"

The 3 armed policemen pulled up their guns just as they fired. A trail of bullets appeared just above the Doctor and Rose's heads.

"Just what do you think you're doing? We have orders to execute these terrorists. Who the hell are you anyway?" said the lead policeman with a look on his face that could only be described as hateful.

Harriet pulled her MP pass from her jacket

"Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North, ordering you not to execute these people."

"Sod that!"

One of the policemen recocked his gun and pointed it at the male.

Who wasn't there anymore!

And then he saw blackness

"Ahh Venusian Akido, very useful in these circumstances."

Then something unexpected happened. A green beam shot out from somewhere are hit the 3 remaining policemen. They stood still. Not moving or anything. In the distance the mobile phone still attached to the Bluetooth speaker in Harriet's car started ringing to the sound of part of Les Miserables

Harriet Jones looked at the other two

"I think you better come with me."

The mismatched group headed to the blue Seat Leon car and got in.

Harriet pressed the accept button on her Motorola V3.

"Yes?"

"Those policemen will have no memories of what just occurred. They will be back on duty in an hour"

"Thank you"

"Out"

The Doctor looked at Harriet Jones and said the only thing that sprung to his mind

"You're full of surprises aren't u?"

Harriet Jones just looked at him.

"And thank you by the way"

Now she just looked angry

"Its not just me you should be thanking."

The Doctor took in the meaning of her voice. He could still hear the hurt in it. He had never said this to anyone, not even Rose but he still heard the sorrow in her voice when she had whispered "Sorry" after the destruction of the Sycorax ship. It had been almost a whisper but he had heard it. And now Rose and he owed their lives to someone who he had destroyed with 6 words. Only 6. He resolved deep within himself to sort that out too.

"Ok Doctor. Just what is going on? We have a new Prime Minister and all of a sudden he is ordering your immediate execution. Not all of us EX prime ministers know about you and I'm sure he doesn't.

Rose took this time to pipe in with a question.

"What do you mean not all EX prime ministers?"

The Doctor looked disconcerted at the line this conversation was going.

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we have to get to Downing Street."

Harriet looked at him.

"Why?"

"Hmmmm, how do I say this? Your new Prime Minister isn't human."

"Tell me something I don't know."

The Doctor looked at her in awe. Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North never failed to surprise him. Twice in 10 minutes. Must be a record. For once he was speechless. Well there was that time at that NNY hospital.

Harriet Jones spoke up.

" I knew something was wrong when he closed down UNIT. Not all PM's liked that organisation but they all knew they were needed."

"UNIT is closed down?" The Doctor asked

"Oh yes. First thing he did actually. Said they were not needed."

"It figures."

Rose looked completely confused.

"Why does it figure?"

"Because they know him of old. I tell you if old Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart was in charge then UNIT would still be here."

"He's been put under house arrest I'm afraid."

"WHAT?"

Harriet and Rose were shocked by the level of anger in the Doctor's voice. The Doctor for want of a better term went off on one.

"He's an old man. He hasn't been in active service since the Arthur incident some 17 years back. I told him he was going to die peacefully in his bed. He doesn't need to be put under arrest."

"The Prime Minister said he had evidence of treason."

The Doctor threw himself back into the seat. Rose for once looked scared at the look on his face. She had only seen that look once before and that was with her old Doctor. In Van Statten's basement.It was pure and simple hatred.

"Harriet. I need you to get me to Downing Street right away. Then I want you and Rose somewhere out of the way. I'll find you when its safe. I don't want you anywhere near that man or me.

Harriet and Rose looked at the Doctor, aghast. This didn't seem like him. But they knew the reasoning for his request when they heard his next words.

"You hurt my friends, you cross the line"


	13. Chapter 13 Past Confrontations

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 13

Harriet pulled her Seat to the side of the road and came to a stop.

"This is as far as I can go. There's been a wall of steel round Downing Street for some time now, well at least the last 20 odd years at any rate."

The Doctor undid his seat belt and opened the door.

"Thank you. Now I want you two gone. Is there anywhere safe nearby for you to go to?"

"Can we not go to the TARDIS?" Rose piped up

"No I'm afraid not. Unfortunately Harriet's act in saving us has led the Master know that I am here and I have people to protect."

Harriet looked as if she was making a difficult decision.

"I have a place we can go. Though when we get there I'm afraid some security measures will be needed to be done to us."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I've never been there before."

"Well it's safer than being around me at the moment. Get going. I'll contact you when things have quietened down."

The Doctor closed the door and the blue Seat sped off towards the outskirts of the city.

He pulled his coat together and buttoned it and started walking towards SW1.

As he walked towards his destination his mind replayed the countless times he had faced the Master and the different ways he had been defeated.

What had been the deciding factor? In Devil's End it had been a combination of Jo's near act of sacrifice and his refusal of Azal's power. On Earth it was when he stopped the Master from closing a CVE by snapping a cable and falling from a height. This one did cost him his fourth incarnation. On Sarn he had stood firm as the fire that was to enlarge the Master to his former height turned to burning flames. It was there he thought he had ended his former friends life.

But like a bad coin the Master had come back, invading the Matrix as the Doctor was supposedly on trial which was a mockery in the end. And what did seem like the final battle on the cheetah world. The Doctor was lucky in that one. He resisted his fall into a savage form. The Master wasn't so lucky.

Yet he returned again. Sending his telepathic signal with a request to take his ashes back to Gallifrey after his execution by the Daleks. It was the only time the Doctor himself had not been threatened with extermination by the Hitler like pepper pots. He knew how that one ended up. Though in the end the Doctor himself in an act of compassion retrieved the Master's soul from the Eye in his TARDIS and had left the essence in the care of the medical profession on Gallifrey.

They made a mistake of giving him back a body with 6 regenerations left.

Though he had to admit that for once he was glad the megalomaniac was around. The Master was instrumental in getting him the explosive that let him defeat the Daleks at that huge cost.

And now as he nearly was at his destination, he wondered just one thing.

How on earth was he going to stop his old friend this time?


	14. Chapter 14 Security Procedures

All belong to the bbc

Chapter 14

Harriet Jones twice in one day sped past several gatso cameras. She didn't like them much anyway and that was one of the reasons she was well received by the British public. She'd get them revoked anyway. It sometimes helped being an MP.

Rose still was in the back and she was being very quiet. It seemed that the shock of being left behind by the Doctor had somehow told the child how serious this situation had become. All she had said as they pulled off was one simple line

"He doesn't know if he's gonna come back"

Harriet had seen the single solitary tear fall down Rose's cheek and she resolved that he would come back. At least this time.

She had made two calls once the Doctor was left off. One to her mother apologising for not being able to make it straight away and one to another number. Rose did notice that she had turned off the speaker system and used her Bluetooth head set for this one. Harriet had done this for two reasons. One was that she didn't want Rose to hear what was being said and two… well speed cameras were one thing, holding a mobile phone handset to her ear was quite another.

The blue Seat continued its journey until it came up to an old warehouse that looked like it couldn't be used for anything. Now came the hard part.

Harriet pulled up to the main doors and put the car in neutral and turned to Rose.

"I need you to put on this" and handed Rose a scarf. A simple black woollen one.

"Why?"

"Its part of the security things that I told you about earlier. Trust me on this." She then added a word which almost was pleading "please!"

Rose took the scarf without an argument and tied it around her eyes.

"Thank you."

Rose then heard the doors of the warehouse opening and a window in the car being opened. She heard a faint hiss till she heard nothing else.

Harriet Jones opened the door to her car and stepped out. She took out the small air respirator she had in her mouth and just asked the nearest man

"Situation?"

"The Doctor is currently about the enter SW1, there is no security presence in the area to stop him at this time."

"And the Brigadier?"

"The team have checked back. He is being taken care of in our safe house."

"Any casualties?"

"Just the one. It seems that the Brigadier's wife had been ill for some time and was bed ridden. When our team entered the building and had identified themselves to Mrs Lethbridge Stewart, she just smiled at them and said something that some of them actually found intriguing."

"What was it?"

"She said " I knew he wouldn't let Alasdair down.", she then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She died peacefully half an hour later. We let the Brigadier spend that time with her."

"Good."

Harriet motioned to the sleeping Rose in the back of her car

"Take care of her. Make sure she is suitably sedated until the time is right."

"Yes ma'am. The director is waiting on line 1."

"Ill take it in my office."

Once Harriet had sat down at her desk and been passed a cup of coffee, she pressed the speaker on her phone.

"Yes?"

"Ah Harriet. How is the situation there?"

Harriet gave the director an update on the events that had transpired since the morning and on an update on the Brigadier.

"Good to hear of the old battle horse, AD Benton will be happy about that. He was all for going in himself you know.

"Well the Brigadier is his old commanding officer after all, loyalty is an amazing thing."

"And Rose?"

Harriet Jones was surprised about the amount of care she heard in the voice on the other end of the line.

"She's being taken care of within security procedures."

"Excellent"

Harriet let herself think before she asked the next question that came to her lips

"Do you think he can pull this off?"

"Harriet?" and then again was the sound of caring in the American voice on the other end of the line

"If the Doctor can't get us out of this one, we will be in serious trouble!.

And with that the call ceased.

Harriet sat back on her seat and just sipped her coffee. She knew that she had been a bit lax with the truth on the way to Westminster, she had to be. She was amazed by the speed that the organisation went into action. Once they knew what and who was involved they did react with impressive speed. It was what only half an hour once she had heard that the Doctor was involved and already an innocent man had been helped.

She was glad the organisation was there.

But she did agree with the directors last comment before the call ceased. If the Doctor couldn't get them out of this one, they WERE in trouble.


	15. Chapter 15 Ring of Steel my arse

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 15

As the biting London wind hit the Doctor, he did wonder what had happened to the supposed ring of steel that there was supposedly round the Houses of Parliament. It had been there when there was the terrorist threat from the Irish Republicans and was there when there was the threat from the Islamic Extremists. But there wasn't much security around today.

He passed through the security gates at the top of Downing Street and made his way down to Number 10. Trying not to reminisce about dinners with Lloyd George, Drinks with Thatcher and punch ups with Pitt the Younger, he made his way down the street.

Now he knew something was not exactly right in this picture. No matter what there were usually at least 2 uniformed police officers on duty outside No10. There didn't seem to be any on duty today.

Until he got to the front door.

There in front of him was a sight that he had seen before, and it never failed to sicken him. Yes there were two uniformed policemen on duty that day, but they weren't on duty anymore. They wouldn't be on duty ever again.

Two small doll like figures lay at either side of 10 Downing Street, fully resplendent in the uniforms of the Met. Their radios though extremely small still sounded as if they were in working order. He could hear the two officers being radioed by their headquarters for their current location. Their silence will bring the calvary. He just hoped that he could avoid more deaths.

He grabbed the door knocker and gave the door two short hard bangs.

He heard the door being unlocked and their stood a young woman in front of him.

She didn't look quite right to him. She looked too calm to be right.

"Yes?"

"Hello. I believe I'm expected."

"And you are?"

"I'm the Doctor"


	16. Chapter 16 Go shopping or something

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 16

The woman let the Doctor into the hub of the leader of the UK. As soon as the door shut he turned to her.

"Didn't you find that odd?"

"Odd?"

The Doctor knew in an instant what had happened to the young lady. He reached out and clasped her chin in his hands.

"What's your name?"

"Gillian Bacon"

"Ok Gillian, just do me a small favour before I go up and see the Prime Minister and look at me for a second."

She turned to look at this strange man who had a gentle hold on her chin. She heard him mumbling something and then he pinched her ear.

She immediately fell to her knees

The Doctor bent down beside her and put a reassuring arm on her back.

"It's ok. There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened. Now Gillian I need to know some things. How many people are in the building?"

Gillian looked at him and mumbled

"6"

"And where are they?"

"They are all down in the lower areas. First and second floor."

"And where's the Prime Minister?"

"He's on the top floor"

"Right. Now Gillian, I want you to go. Grab your stuff and coat and go. Take a day off, go shopping or something. Just have a break from here."

She was amazed at the kindness in his voice

"Should I not stay here though and try to …."

"Help?"

"Yes!"

"Oh sweetheart if I think you could help in this situation I would let you, but not this time I'm afraid. Did you work for the last Prime Minister also?"

"Miss Jones? Yes, I liked her."

"Well don't worry; you'll still have a job. Now get going."

Gillian looked at her knight in shining armour and got up. Slightly still unsteady she grabbed her coat and other belongings.

But before she went. She came over to the Doctor and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"It's ok sweetheart. Now you run along. I'll send the others into the city to meet you."

"How do you know where I'll be?"

"Gillian, you're heading to the nearest pub. I can see by your eyes that you want to have quite a few WKD blues and Aftershocks. Just don't get too drunk before the others arrive. And all of you have to report for work in the morning. No matter the hangover."

With the last comment he winked at her.

She gave him a faint smile and was out the door.

"1 down, 6 to go."

Within a short period of time, the 6 remaining occupants of NO10 Downing Street were all in the same boat as Gillian. Unsteady on their feet, looking as if the worst thing in the world had happened. And as Gillian, they were reassured that their jobs were safe and there was nothing they could have done. The Doctor guessed that when they got out the door, they would all be heading for the same pub where he was sure Gillian was knocking back triple measures of bourbon with coke. Ahh humans. Give them a drink and they will face anything.

He decided against using the lift and made his way up the stairs. Now that there were no more people alive in 10 Downing Street, he knew what awaited him.

And in every room in the upper levels of Downing Street he saw it. All exactly the same.

Small human like dolls. All dressed well, all with a look of shock on their faces.

He reached his destination. He had known exactly where he was going. He had been knocked through that door by a brilliant uppercut from Pitt the Younger once. He was glad at the time it wasn't a steel door.

He grasped the handle.

Turned it.

And walked into the room.


	17. Chapter 17 Would you like a glass?

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 17

As the Doctor walked into the room, the first thing he noticed was the bookcase in the corner. He could feel that this was a TARDIS. Type 42 if he wasn't mistaken. Like humans and their cars, time lords were the same. Get a reliable transportation device and you will always pick something along the same lines. And even if he had a Type 40 he wouldn't give the old girl up for the world or galaxy or dimension.

He then looked to the desk.

And there he was.

"I never thought I'd run into you again."

"Ahh my dear Doctor. Welcome to my humble abode."

The Doctor took in the appearance of his fellow Time Lord in front of him. He had a as close to a crew cut haircut as you could get. Grey at the sides, almost distinguished in a way. But as per usual there was one thing about the Master that gave him away. The beard. He tried to picture what the Master looked like. And then it came to him.

"You know you look amazingly like Patrick Stewart."

"You like it? Well he is an amazing actor after all."

"So is John Cusack but I don't want to look like him."

"You never did like the finer things in life did you, Doctor?

"I just never took advantage like you did."

"Would you like a drink? I have a couple of bottles of old Shobogun here"

"No. thank you."

"You always were polite."

The Doctor sat down and watched as the Master poured himself a drink out of a very old dusty bottle and sat down opposite him.

"How many have you used then?"

"My regenerations? Only the one I'm afraid. You see, I have learnt my lesson from the last time. 12 regenerations used up in the space of 800 years. Such a waste. No Doctor, I have realised that I can use my life in much better means."

"How so?" "Taking over a government."

"A government of a country that was once more or less the rulers of this planet, helping to bring back an empire. Bringing this place up to speed?. I have great and major plans for this mudball you say you love so much."

"I can't let that happen. The human race must develop along the lines that its destiny allows it to develop."

"Then why did you cause the previous government to fall then?"

The Doctor took in what the Master had said.

And now he realised that with those 6 words he had said at Christmas, he had been the cause of all this.

The Master looked like the cat that had got the cream.

"And now you realise, that you are not infallible anymore. You let your emotions get the better of you. You let your anger take over. And look what has been the result of your anger. It has let me become Prime Minister. It will let me take over Europe. It will allow me to become the first WORLD leader."

The Master stood up and grabbed his tankard.

"So I toast you Doctor. The architect of the new world order. Under MY leadership."

The Master drunk all the contents of his tankard and threw it to the ground.

"Now Doctor. I have for once defeated you. I may not have defeated your body, which will soon happen I assure you. But I have beat you in a way I have never beaten you before."

The Doctor looked up at him. Pain and anguish in his eyes.

"I have defeated your SOUL"


	18. Chapter 18 Humilated and Defeated

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 18

The Master looked at the Doctor, defeated and helpless. He went over to the drinks cabinet again and this time poured himself a large scotch. He had decided that this would be the opportune time to cause more anguish.

"I guess at this time you would love some brandy. But what would you want when I tell you that you and me are not the only Time Lords left in the galaxy."

The Doctor looked up at his nemesis.

"Not every Time Lord was on Gallifrey when you blew it up. If you survived and I survived, there must be others."

"Like who?"

The Master chuckled to himself. Was this incarnation of the Doctor that thick?

"Now Doctor. Think. Your brain must still be able to function on some level."

The Doctor sat for a moment. Unable to process the information that had been given to him this night. And then it hit him.

"ROMANA!"

"Excellent Doctor, I knew your synapses were still working"

And still the Doctor thought. There was still Romana out there. And who else? The Rani? The Valeyard? Others?

The Master again knocked back his drink.

"Alas my dear Doctor, You will not be able to go look for them." It was then the Doctor noticed that the Master had his TCE in his hand.

"I have done what I have always wanted to do. What was it your fifth self said to me? Oh yes. Killing you without humiliating you first. Not my style. Heh Heh Heh. Well Doctor, I have humiliated you. And now I kill you."

The Master raised his TCE and pressed down on it……..

Nothing.

No flash of white light.

Nothing.

The Doctor stood up.

"You should always check your tools before you use them you know."

The Master again pressed down on his TCE and as before nothing happened.

"How?"

The Doctor moved over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a ……..

Glass of water.

"Ahh H2O. You just can't beat it."

Again the Master looked at him. His eyes searching for an answer.

"Your TCE was not functional from the minute I entered this room. Amazing things sonic screwdrivers, don't you think?"

"ARGHHHHHHHHH"

Now that was a sound that was music to the Doctor's ears.

"You see, I was aware of the situation that I had caused, and had taken steps to make sure they were rectified. The Houses of Parliament..." he looked at his watch "should have passed a vote of no confidence in you. And if I'm not mistaken the true Prime Minister is on her way."

The Master paled.

"Not her?"

The Doctor grinned.

"Yes her. What do you call her? Oh Yes!" He rounded off the last words with a gleeful shout

"HARRIET JONES. PRIME MINISTER"

The Master looked like the cat that got the sour cream

"I hate it when she does that. Bloody woman."

"I think it's rather endearing."

The Master inched closer to the bookcase in his office.

"You would!

The Doctor knew what was happening and what the Master intended to do. That as well had been taken care of.

"I wouldn't jump in your TARDIS and try to get away."

"And how will you stop me?"

The Doctor refilled his glass of water.

"I may be here on my own but if you remember rightly, you have a Type42 TARDIS. Newer technology. Newer components. And if I'm not mistaken. More susceptible to computer viruses."

The Master looked at him in contempt

"And how's a type 40 going to stop me?"

"Who needs a type 40 when you have a pc whiz that can put a virus into anything? That lad gets more interesting by the day."

Not heeding the Doctor's warning, the Master jumped behind the bookcase and disappeared into it. Seconds later the normal sound of a TARDIS could be heard. Except for a more grinding sound. Once he heard this the Doctor smiled to himself.

"I told you so."

He walked over to the drinks cabinet and looked at the assortment.

"I think just this once; ill allow myself an Irish cream"


	19. Chapter 19 Triumph and a sad goodbye

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 19

There was an armed escort with the Prime Minister as she entered Downing Street. She was not afraid to admit that she had missed the place. Old Prime Ministers were exactly the same. She remembered Maggie's tears as she left that famous street. She sat in the back of her armoured limo with her escorts around her and smiled. She always knew that her Doctor would come through. Even if she now had to give up her post now as liaison to the organisation because of her renewed status. A denial ability clause the director called it. But they knew that when they were needed she would call on them and she would be welcomed back when the time was right. One last thing that the organisation did for her was to provide her escort now and to station her bodyguards to be with her at all times. She was a trusted member. They wanted her back.

But now Harriet Jones was where she wanted to be and who she wanted to be. In short she was Harriet Jones, Prime Minister. She looked over at the young woman beside her and smiled. The daughter she had never had.

"Did you ever doubt him?"

"Not in the least."

They pulled up outside 10 Downing Street and there by the door was a man. In a long brown coat, with a brown pinstriped jacket, greyish type shirt, brown tie and a pair of dirty old trainers with the most wildish grin on his face. If they didn't know better they'd think he was a student.

The Prime Minister, Rose and the Doctor went straight up to her private chambers. And there waiting for her was a bottle of her favourite Irish whiskey.

"Bushmills 16 year old malt, how did you know?"

"I know these things Prime Minister."

She poured herself a generous glass and the same for the Doctor. Rose somehow had managed to get a bottle of WKD Blue. They toasted their success.

Harriet though looked at the Doctor and set her glass down.

"This situation was not without fatalities."

The Doctor looked at her. He knew what was coming.

"There's a car outside. It's waiting to take you to Cambridge"

Half an hours journey later, the Doctor and Rose stepped out of the Jaguar and entered the plush country house. The Doctor was pointed to a bedroom and he beckoned Rose to wait outside.

He walked over to the bed where the nurse turned round to him.

"He was waiting for you. He held on long enough for you to arrive."

She patted his shoulder and left the room, leaving the two old friends alone.

"Alasdair?"

"So you done it again, my friend?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Helped out humanity when it needed me."

"I do not know how we have coped without you."

"I'm sure you would've coped."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Alasdair, save your strength!"

"Now Doctor, when have I let you lecture me?"

The Brigadier gave a slight cough and settled back on his pillow.

"I had to see you one last time before … before…"

"…before you said goodbye?"

"yes. You did tell me I would die peacefully in bed after all, heh heh."

The Doctor looked away. He in all his lifetimes had seen many of his friends pass on. But he always thought the Brigadier would live forever. Starched shirt and all.

"Doctor, you have been my friend. All of you. From the white haired man who was cantankerous to the small Scottish gentleman who told me off when he thought I was dead. I have savoured every moment. And I could never wish for a more loyal friend."

The Brigadier pulled the Doctor close with one last bit of strength

"If that is not a reason for not going on, I do not know what is. I will tell Doris, you pass on your love and wishes when I see her. Take care my old old friend. Splendid chap. All of you."

The Brigadier let go of the Doctor's hand and settled back on his bed. All of a sudden the alarms from the machines beside him started to sound. Nurses rushed in trying to get to the old man to keep him alive.

The Doctor stopped them.

"Don't. As Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart's personal physician, I confirm that a great man has passed on. May God take care of him as he took care of others."


	20. Chapter 20 lets get these drunks home

All belong to the BBC

Chapter 20

The Doctor and Rose came out of the church after the funerals and walked down the stoney lane to where the TARDIS was sitting. Rose looked like she was in a place that she didn't belong during the funeral and she wanted to get back on their travels.

But she had a slight suspicion that the Doctor had other things on his mind.

She didn't know what else to say except "It was a nice service."

"Yes it was. Its what the two of them wanted it to be like. And it was good to see old friends there.

The two of them continued down the path

"So what happens now?"

The Doctor pondered for a moment. "Well UNIT has re-established a base here in the UK so the UK will be well look after while we're gone. Harriet Jones is back behind the black door, where she belongs. She's said she won't destroy any more alien spaceships without checking with UNIT first. And there is that organisation that came in so handy when they were needed. They are still around."

"And the Master?"

"Hmmmm, well he tried to run off in his TARDIS, but his navigational circuit was not working properly so goodness knows where he ended up. I'm sure we'll see him again at any rate. But there are more of them out there."

"More of who?"

"Time Lords. There's one I definitely want to find."

"Who's that then?"

"Romana. I know that she was no where near when the Time War was on. But I'll have to work on the TARDIS some more to do that. But I have a feeling we'll run into someone else before that happens.

Rose looked at the Doctor and saw a glimmer of something in his eyes. For once it wasn't loneliness in those eyes.

It was a look that said that maybe the Time Lords were still around. It was a look of hope.

The Doctor turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"Right, lets get these two drunks sobered up and get them home. We've things to do"

FIN


End file.
